mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 2
My Strains Ruderalis *Cali King - Bland Indica *Granny's Jam - Fruity *Rainbow Train - Earthy *Hot Grits - Pine Sativa *Hot Pants - Spicy *Fat Rabbit - Sweet *Dancing Fool - Floral *Maybe an image of all racket contact's location. Racket Entrances Un Belle Jardin *Front door on the south side of the block. *Alleyway on the east side of the block. *Back alley to the southwest. *Underground Canals, closest access is in the alley across from side/garage entrance, behind Best Oil porn stage. Cultural References *news report of Czech parliament passing laws abolishing freedom of press and assembly. *News report of black military officer, Lamar Merrick or Merit (?) being demoted for publicly saying that the US military is not as racially diverse as the government claims. *NPC convo about Jim Brown arrest for "driving by and kicking up dust on white person". *Brooklyn police officers, members of an organization called the white tigers. Something about assaulting black panthers. *On Native Son, Remy mentions a shootout between Oakland police department and the Black Panthers, this indecent resulted in the controversial death of Bobby Hutton. *L. Ron Hubbard and his book Dianetics discussed in NPC convo. *Malcolm X mentioned in NPC convo. *British Prime Minister Harold Wilson mentioned in news report about fighting in Northern Ireland. *William F. Buckley Jr. is mentioned in NPC convo. *Buddy Hackett is mentioned in NPC convo. *draft dodging, going to Canada, mentioned in NPC convo. *MK-Ultra mentioned in certainly was exciting. *Briar patch was the prime financiers of baron Saturday's (the hollow speaks). *NPC convo about the movie Gidget. Mentions the character Moondoggie, played by James Darren, and Sandra Dee. But first it mentions Bobby Darin, her real-life ex-husband. Quality Levels *74% no bonus. *75% +5% bonus. *75-100% - high quality. *74% and below is standard quality. Cutscene Order for District Takeovers First capo killed *Any news report, Senate hearing or Maguire commentary. *Sal talks with Giorgi about their death. *Sal calls Leo Galante. *Father James talks about reconciling the part of him that helped Lincoln, with his own faith. Second capo killed *Any news report, Senate hearing or Maguire commentary. *Sal doesn't have a talk with Giorgi, but takes a meeting with Santangelo instead. **(Unless it's Olivia, then it's just a short convo about Giorgi slicing her ear to ear.) *Father James points out where Sammy's used to be... Third capo killed *Any news report, Senate hearing or Maguire commentary. *Cutscene with Father James saying Lincoln once told him he couldn't turn the other cheek... *Leads into the final sitdown where Lincoln says they own the city. *News report about construction on the casino coming to a standstill. *Sal talks with Giorgi about their death (in the opening cutscene of Yet Here We Are). Faster Baby Notes Locations Sinclair Parish *3 wiretap sections. **junction box on the side of Robichaux's building (or New Bordeaux Travel). **junction box on the side of Sinclair Parish Auto Impound. **last junction box on a shack where Kickin' Up Dust ends. Other *Names on wanted posters: (are they anyone?) **Carl Sterling **Peter "Red" Zackery **Deuta "Dino" Compton Need to Do *Need list of appearances for Senator Blake, cross check with Donovan. *Go through Lincoln's Journal and add notable entries to appropriate pages, either as part of their history or trivia. **Same with Assets and Kill List. *Add military related images from Mafia III to Military page. Get image of 223rd Infantry Regiment logo and one of Lincolns car with the 223rd decal from Big Rick's. Any other military related images I can get? Uncle Sam poster? *Go over Mafia III featured articles, add new ones and find new trivia questions. =New Page Ideas= Non-Player Characters Non-player characters (or NPCs) in Mafia III feature an AI that allows them to exhibit a variety of random behavior. From having conversations among themselves to participating in various activities, they make the city of New Bordeaux come alive with the never ending bustle of a real city. Street Performers *Showcase various musicians, artists, protesters and beggars who ply their trade on the street of New Bordeaus. Include various NPC acivities, Hitchhiking, shooting pool, raking yards, chopping firewood, painting, shooting dice, working on cars, taking pictures. Food *While food is not consumable in Mafia III, many types of food indigenous to the region are featured or mentioned in the game. Gumbo, mud bugs, Boudin (sausage), po'boys, chitlins, catfish, grits, cornbread, etc. Shepard's Pie mentioned by NPC. Muffuletta **Can give brief description of each. *Numerous restaurants, food carts and markets seen throughout city *NPCs seen eating/drinking or holding food. Category:Site Administration Category:Policy